This disclosure relates to systems and processes for extracting liquids and solids from mixtures that contain liquids and solids such as, but not limited to, manure, food processing waste by-products and other substances that require the extraction and separation of liquids from solids. More specifically, the systems and processes include separately extracting liquids via spaced plates as concentrated liquids from such things as animal manure and food processing waste.
Concentrated liquid nutrients are heated by various means resulting in concentrated fertilizer. Solid organic materials are separated, dried and may be disposed of as fuel, used as animal bedding or spread on agricultural fields.
Animal feeding operations (AFO) are constrained by animal manure, animal urine and water contaminated by animal manure, urine and other nutrients if water comes into contact with waste. AFOs must continually dispose of manure and wastewater, which is a difficult, costly and dangerous process due to the presence of methane gas. Wastewater disposition is especially difficult since wastewater nutrients generally exceed State and Federal clean water standards. Wastewater evaporation is too slow of a process for AFOs.
Food processing operations are also constrained by wastewater used in processing activities. Food processors must continually dispose of organic waste and wastewater. Similar to AFOs, wastewater and organic material disposition is difficult for food processors since the wastewater nutrients exceed State and Federal clean water standards. And similar to AFO's, wastewater evaporation is too slow of a process for food processors.
Sand and other granular particles can cause problems with manure and certain food by-products. Sand and similar particles can be very corrosive and wear away metal in screw augers or sand separation equipment, including metal components for such equipment.